Spiritus
Spiritus is dark and electric combination elemental type of fear. It depth can steal weapon's soul to recharge and the voice could hear farther to fear the opponents. Spiritus eats soul to make fear ability stronger and if he really dies of the battlefield his soul were resetted to zero with fear. A legendary male spear weapon who got a big mouth to eat their souls by making absorb abilities to strengthen his magical attacks. Fear element is the power to decrease the moral of the opponent. Spiritus is probably the good role of the antagonist so that a protagonist were surprised by soul eater. A second legendary to be antagonist to decreasing the morale of a weapon. Morale is the battle stats that decreases all of attack, defense, special, speed and all of attributes. Longer the depth of Spiritus rod, it higher the power of all fear element attributes. Legendary Spiritus is in fact a legendary because of its depthness. A weak disposition of the foe is afraid about their soul being stolen and sealed inside his body. Spiritus age revealed is 400 years old in birth as epic and later 400 years working as legendary and the total of 800 years. 200 years before Flamis was born and turn executioning weapon. Flamis was ordered to execute Spiritus and it was successful but he became a sporadic immortal. Hungry and go to Guatemala City to destroy and haunt their souls leaving and revealed that he is the one who defeats Guatemala. Guatemala calls Spiritus the worst opponent of the second millenium and refering to be dark prince of the century. Exemplar searches Spiritus' soul but failed because he is send to Guatemala City. Exemplar runs to Guatemala City but he was late because the city is a horrid mess. Emperor Apollo was confronted by Spiritus and they fought battle however Apollo and Yahos are only survived and kills Spiritus again. Yahos holding Spiritus remains however some death evaluator sabotages Yahos and steals Spiritus' remains. The time that Masara was created and born, Exemplar visiting the city of Ogriy to meet with Yahos but he was goaded by Decease's father when it was alive. Apollo sends the air weapons to find Yahos' whereabouts and what they found is the weapons suddenly dying. Apollo visits Yahos sleep and waking him up like a god. This reveal that Spiritus is on the back and left. Apollo sense Yahos aura and also sense Spiritus aura also and follows it. Spiritus going to lure them to kill air weapons and eating their souls. Yahos pointing his edge to that death evaluator and Apollo intimidating him and leaving him dead. The two of them turn back to the position, while they call his armies it was also revealed all of them mysteriously vanished but a one weapon leaving landmarks why did he witness. Spiritus going to seal death evaluator and send it to his son Decease. Spiritus doesn't trust in first sight later this is revealed to be loyal and a new death evaluator so that Spiritus for now is the merciless and ruthless adventurer. Skills Category:2013 Pages Category:New Pages of May 2013 Category:May Creations Category:Weapons Category:Spear Category:Legendary Category:Melee Category:Fear Category:Electric Category:Dark Category:Antagonist